El Regreso Del Tempus Simia
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Dementor Y DNAmy se han vuelto aliados, pero no son los unicos. Se creara una batalla entre bien el mal donde no solo la tierra estara en peligro. Un crossover de Kim Possible. KP/RI. Post Graduacion.
1. Chapter 1

Problemas el en tiempo: El regreso del Tempus Simia

Capitulo 1:

Un mes ha transcurrido desde la graduación, muchos cambios han pasado desde entonces, aunque la mayoría fue para Ron: la mejora de la motocicleta de Ron que fue un regalo de los gemelos, el nuevo Ronunicador a pesar de que al principio el nombre le sonó algo perturbador luego lo tomo con naturalidad, la admisión de Ron en una universidad en Francia gracias al Sr. Smarty quien buscaba un futuro aprendiz para su retiro.

El cambio del traje de misión parecido al de Kim solo que azul y finalmente la evolución de ayudante a socio, esto incluyo un entrenamiento de dos semanas en Yamanuchi; también mejoro la relación entre Kim y Ron, aunque ahora eran un tanto mas demostrativos en su afecto, los gemelos terminaron definitivamente con el auto de Kim, esta ultima se iba también a una universidad en Francia cosa que alegro a ambos.

Actualmente la familia Posible e Imparable se encontraba de campamento en los bosques de Middleton, pese al gran esfuerzo de Kim y Ron de permanecer un tiempo a solas era imposible, siempre que lo intentaban los gemelos los molestaban con su creaciones, o el Dr. Posible y el Sr. Imparable invitaban a Ron a pescar, o la Dra. Posible y la Sra. Imparable invitaban a Kim a pasear.

"al fin" dijo Kim, mientras se alejaba del campamento junto a Ron para poder estar solos, cosa que había sido bastante difícil para ambos.

"creí que jamás podríamos escapar" agrego Ron alegre, encontrando un lugar para sentarse junto con su novia en un tronco derribado.

"lo dices como si fuera un castigo" agrego Kim con una sonrisa, sentándose sobre el regazo de Ron. El momento era perfecto para ellos, la agradable noche, con la luna en el cielo. No podían pedir nada mejor.

"técnicamente lo es" respondió Ron, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Kim, cuando esto sucedió Kim y Ron se acercaron para darse un beso pero algo tenia que interrumpir como siempre, sonaron sus comunicadores, de mala gana, respectivamente los contestaron.

"¿que hay?" dijeron a la vez como se había hecho costumbre entre ellos.

"tengo una actividad…" antes de seguir Wade se dio cuenta de que ambas pantallas de los comunicadores encajaban perfectamente una al lado de la otra. "¿estas sentada sobre el regazo de Ron?" pregunto el genio a Kim.

"estábamos en un pequeño momento de intimidad…" inicio Kim la oración."…antes de que nos interrumpieras" la completo Ron. Para ser un genio, Wade tardo tiempo en procesar lo que sucedía entre sus amigos. Finalmente junto los hilos.

"lo lamento" se disculpo el genio ahora notablemente rojo. "¿notaron el hecho de que comienzan a sonar como los gemelos?" pregunto el genio suspicazmente, recordando la respuesta anterior sincronizada del Equipo Posible.

"¿puedes ir al grano Wade?" dijo Kim algo molesta, por un lado se sintió ofendida ante aquella respuesta del genio, pero un pequeño lado de ella le agrado esa idea.

"tengo una actividad inusual y simultanea" recomenzó el genio. "robaron una especie de mapa para localizar algo llamado Tempus Simia en un museo en Inglaterra, mientras que en el museo de Middleton fue robada la parte superior del mismo Tempus Simia" explico Wade, mientras que en ambos comunicadores se mostraba las ilustraciones de lo robado.

"No te entiendo Wade" Dijo Kim un tanto sorprendía por la rapidez de la explicación del niño genio.

"El mono del tiempo se dice que esta dividido en dos parte, la parte superior estaba en el museo de Middleton, mientras que el mapa para encontrar la parte inferior estaba en Inglaterra, tengo una copia de ese mapa que logre traducir, dice que el Tempus Simia se encuentra en Australia.

"Tempus…" inicio Kim mirando a su novio. "…Simia" completo nuevamente imitando a los gemelos.

"de verdad me están asustando" anuncio el genio, rápidamente fue interrumpido por un grito al unísono.

"¡mono del tiempo!" gritaron los novios a la vez. Esto por alguna extraña razón les recordó a la clase de latín, e incluso inconcientemente algo mas, pero no podían recordar que.

"me debes un beso" dijo Kim coquetamente, mientras se acercaba a Ron, aun con los comunicadores prendidos.

"¡no delante del genio!" agrego Wade nervioso ante el próximo intercambio de cariño entre los graduados.

"¿Qué es el Tempus Simia?" pregunto Kim, volviendo al tema.

"solo se sabe el hecho de que esta dividido en dos partes ya que si se juntan traerán caos al mundo" explico Wade mientras leía y mostraba la leyenda de un manuscrito en sus pantallas. "no es muy explicito".

"¿Pero no que mano de mono esta convertido en piedra?" dijo Ron preocupado por su archienemigo, quien era el único que se interesaba en aquellas cosas.

"así es" dijo Wade "por eso no se quien la robo, solo se encontró una pista en el lugar, una escama de origen desconocido" Mostrando dicha escama en pantalla.

"¿de origen desconocido?" pregunto Kim desconcertada.

"no existe referencia alguna sobre la especie" respondió Wade "llamare cuando encuentre algo" y con eso Wade corta la comunicación.

"al parecer hay otra misión" dijo Ron desanimado, mientras miraba el suelo.

"nuestro deber es salvar al mundo, Ron" dijo Kim tomando las manos de Ron que estaban sobre su cintura. "y no podría hacerlo sin ti" agrego logrando reanimar algo a su novio.

"quería pasar aunque sea un verano tranquilo a tu lado" dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste, esto conmovió bastante a Kim.

"somos héroes" respondió Kim poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y este la abraza fuertemente.

--

"tenemos el mapa" dijo una señora de edad. "¿segura que esto nos ayudara a cumplir nuestras ambiciones?"

"no desconfíes de mi" respondió enojada otra persona. "soy DNAmy, y siempre cumplo mis promesas" esto fue solemne de parte de la científica genética.

"explícanos de nuevo" dijo un chico en un traje morado con mascara del mismo color "¿Cómo nos ayudara ese mapa?"

"el tiene razón" agrego otro chico con la misma ropa pero mas gordo, se podía notar que ambos no eran muy inteligentes.

"mi tiempo es valioso" dijo el cuarto integrante de la charla, tenia un acento bastante extraño al hablar "después de todo soy el gran Dr. Dementor y quiero de una vez por todas conquistar el mundo"

"este mapa nos llevara al tempus simia" dijo al genetista. "si juntamos las dos partes, según el libro de Monty podremos viajar en el tiempo, así podremos cambiar la historia" mientras pensaba "_así podré salvar a Monty de convertirse en piedra_"

"podré derrotar a Kim Posible cuando este muy indefensa" dijo Dementor entusiasmado con la idea de derrotar a su mortal enemigo.

"¿escuchaste eso 88?" agrego uno de los encapuchados, se le podía notar feliz.

"así es 89" dijo su compañero, en el mismo tono "podremos evitar el deseo que destruyo a los cazadores"

"_podré salvar al dragón oscuro antes que fuera succionado por el portal_" agrego mentalmente la señora presente. "_El dragón occidental, junto a los demás dragones pagaran por su traición"_

--

"es hora de comer" dijo James llamando a todo el grupo que se encontraba incompleto ya que la pareja aun se encontraba en el bosque.

"ñum-ñum" chirrío Rufus alegre mientras se refregaba su pequeña panza. Para dejar a su amo solo, se quedo voluntariamente con los gemelos.

"chicos, busquen a Kim y a Ron" ordeno cortésmente la Sra. Posible a sus hijos.

"¿hika-bika-boo?" pregunto Jim en su extraño idioma de gemelos.

"hoosha" completo su hermano, yendo al bosque donde se encontraban su hermana y su novio.

--

"Hermana…" inicio Tim, mientras pasaba através de unos arbustos junto a su hermano. "…esta lista la comida" finalizo su gemelo. Ninguno de los niños estaba preparado para ver la escena que presenciaban con sus jóvenes ojos.

"¡euugg!" se quejaron ambos ante la muestra de afecto entre Kim y Ron, se encontraban en plena acción de un apasionado beso. "alerta de corazones" agregaron burlándose de su hermana, tratando de separar a los novios. Para su fortuna el plan fue un éxito.

-¡bitontos!- grito su hermana interrumpiendo así su momento de intimidad, totalmente avergonzada, como su novio. Se alejaron rápidamente, y para el infortunio de Ron, torpemente. Este se cayó del tronco hacia los arbustos y maleza de atrás.

"solo venimos a decirte que esta la comida lista" dijeron inocentemente, riéndose internamente por la escena humorística del novio de Kim.

--

"los estábamos esperando" dijo la madre de Kim "¿por que tardaron tanto?"

"nada importante" respondió Kim rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su cara roja en la leve oscuridad de la noche.

"Lo que pasa es que…" antes que lo gemelos pudieran avergonzar a su hermana sonaron los comunicadores del Equipo Posible. Rápidamente el dúo se alejo para poder hablar tranquilos con su Cyber-amigo.

"salvados por la campana" susurro Ron a su novia, ganando una breve risita de parte de esta.

"¿Qué hay Wade?" pregunto Kim con su pregunta clásica.

"Encontré una pista" dijo el genio dando un breve sorbo de soda. "DNAmy se dirige hacia Australia" ante esto los novios se miraron entre si.

"¿será que la escama era una mutación de ella?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

"no lo creo, no contiene ningún animal modificado, lo hubiera reconocido- Respondió el genio, quitando la teoría de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"¿a que parte de Australia vamos?" esta vez fue el turno de Ron para preguntarle al niño genio.

"le enviare una copia del mapa robado, en el transporte que elijan" respondió Wade, dejando a ambos jóvenes en una decisión.

"¿tu auto o mi moto?" pregunto Ron esperando la decisión de su novia. Puede que tenga el titulo de Supremo Maestro Mono, pero aun su novia tenia mas experiencia en las misiones, el siempre estaría feliz de seguirla.

"auto es más cómodo para un largo viaje" dedujo Kim.

"va en camino" al decir esto, Wade tecleo rápidamente. Pasaron unos minutos y donde se encontraba la luna, se podía notar un auto viajando en su dirección.

"Gracias Wade" dijeron a la vez los novios. Kim rápidamente agrego "me debes un beso" antes de que el dúo se besara Wade apago su pantalla.

--

Ya era el sobre las once de la mañana del día siguiente al que partieron del campamento. Se encontraban sobrevolando Australia para cuando Wade los llamo. "chicos, en este momento se encuentras sobre la ubicación del Tempus Simia, deben empezar a decender"

"entonces, una vez abajo, debemos encontrar algo como un escalofriante y maligno templo del mono" dijo Ron como si ya supiera la respuesta, esto dejo atónito a Wade.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo el niño genio.

"naa… intuición" respondió sencillamente Ron.

"pero… ¿escalofriante y maligno? Pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de terror a los monos" trato de entender su novia.

"puede que sea el supremo maestro mono, pero esos templos siempre son malignos" explico Ron, en ese momento salio Rufus de la guantera del auto.

"si, malo" afirmo el roedor.

--

Una vez llegando en el templo notaron que se la gran puerta del templo se encontraba abierta. Entraron sigilosamente para encontrar en su interior a cuatro siluetas hablando entre si.

"al parecer aun no llegan" dijo la primera voz, era la de un joven. "¡estamos de suerte!" continuo hablando.

"¡cállate Spud! en el caso de que hayan entrado nos podrían descubrí" respondió otra voz de joven. El Equipo Posible estaba atento a la conversación de las personas desconocidas.

"sabes que Trixie tenia razón, con todo eso de dragón a mi, nos descubren de inmediato, desearía que ella estuviera aquí" dijo un tanto desanimado Spud.

"no es su culpa que justo la invitara salir Kile" contesto Jake retóricamente.

"silencio ambos" ordeno en un susurro una tercera voz, esta vez de mujer. "nos encontraran por ustedes dos"

"Rose tiene razón" dijo la voz de un ultimo integrante, este tenia la voz bastante áspera. "debemos esperar a que lleguen para poder…" en ese momento Kim uso la linterna de su Kimunicador para alumbrar a los tres intrusos. "…y ¿están detrás de mi verdad? continuo el sujeto mientras se volteaba a ver la fuente de luz. Que para la inaudita sorpresa de Kim y Ron era un perro hablando.

"¡OH DIOS MIO!" grito Ron sorprendido y completamente asustado de lo que veía. "¡esta vez fuiste muy lejos DNAmy! ¡Hacer la mutación de un perro parlante es horrible!" continuo gritando el rubio mientras señalaba al perro totalmente asustado. "Además míralo, se para en cuatro patas, es horrible… Enfermo e incorrecto" concluyo.

"no puedo evitar sentirme insultado" se dijo el perro en voz alta para luego darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Inmediatamente se tapo la boca.

"Así que son secuaces de DNAmy, al parecer esta barata la mano de obra" dijo Kim poniéndose en una posición de ataque.

"¡no… no puede ser!" grito Spud, pero lamentablemente nadie le presto atención al grito del joven.

"¡deben ser secuaces de Chang!" le grito Rose a Jake "yo me encargo" diciendo esto se puso en frente a Kim, también en una postura de batalla.

"yo también ayudare, **¡Dragón a Mi!**" grito Jake mientras se transformaba en un dragón ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kim y Ron. Antes de que cualquiera del equipo posible pudiera moverse atacaron Jake y Rose respectivamente a Ron y a Kim.

Kim rápidamente salio de Shock respondiendo al hábil ataque de la joven de pelo rubio. Mientras que Ron tenia bastantes problemas con el dragón ya que le tenia bastante miedo.

"Chicos…" decía Spud tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención "chicos" volvió a decir. Nuevamente nadie lo escucho.

En ese momento la pelea fue detenida por el grito de varia personas.

"¡¿Kim Posible?!" gritaron un par de voces mientras que un trío gritaba "¡¿El Dragón Occidental?!" todos los ojos de los jóvenes se centraron en la entrada del templo. Ahí se encontraban la Ex-consejera Chang, #88, #89, Dementor y DNAmy.

"¡Chang!" grito Jake enojado.

"¿Dementor?" dijo Ron sorprendido.

"¿y DNAmy?" agrego Kim igualmente sorprendida

"¿trabajando juntos?" dijeron El Equipo Posible a la vez, no era muy común esa combinación.

"¿Por qué nadie nos nombra nunca?" dijo #88 un tanto irritado ante la falta de atención de sus enemigos.

"¡secuaces al ataque!" grito Dementor, en el instante varios hombres entraron al templo.

"Gorilas, denle una atención especial a la Srta. Posible" ahora eran gorilas los que entraban al templo antiguo.

"¡yo distraeré al Dragón Occidental! ¡Dementor, junta las partes del mono cuando el sol llegue a la parte central" dijo Chang mientras asumía su forma de dragón.

Había una batalla campal, todo el templo estaba lleno de secuaces y gorilas, lo que sorprendió al equipo posible, fue que ellos también atacaban a los jóvenes que estaban antes.

"¡tu fallas Kim Posible!" grito Dementor, todos los presentes, tanto héroes como villanos miraron a Dementor sostener las dos partes del mono del tiempo. ¡No podrás detenerme!" grito mientras juntaba las dos partes del Tempus simia.

"¡Espera!" grito Amy. "no se deben juntar antes de que el sol llegue al punto señalado" la advertencia de la genetista no fue escuchada, al juntarse ambas partes un portal naranjo se genero. Inmediatamente de el salieron dos seres. Uno tenía largos tentáculos saliendo de su cara y una extraña armadura roja, mientras que el que lo seguía parecía un simple niño.

"¡Al fin soy libre!" grito el enorme ser verde, "¡por fin logre salir del proyector!"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Un día antes en Nueva York se encontraba un joven de secundaria, de estatura algo baja barriendo la calle que se encontraba afuera de una tienda electrónica llamada Calle Canal. Un repentino grito que venia dentro de la tienda alerto al joven, parecían palabras en chino o japonés, y también pensaba que eran groserías. Al entrar a la tienda el joven se dirigió a la persona que ocasionaba los poderosos gritos.

"¿Qué sucede abuelo? Con esos gritos me sorprende que la policía no haya venido" dijo el joven preocupado por el estado de su abuelo.

"es terrible, Jake" dijo el anciano que era bastante bajo. Fue interrumpido por una voz áspera, que provenía a un lado del anciano, parecía ser un perro.

"mis fuentes me información que Chang robo el mapa y la parte inferior de un antiguo artefacto místico llamado: El Tempus Simia" informo el perro parlante.

"¿Tempus Simia?" pregunto Jake un tanto confundido.

"En los tiempos antiguos era un artefacto que trajo terror al mundo, debido a sus grandes poderes fue dividido en dos partes, la cual robaron en el museo de Middleton, también robaron el mapa en Inglaterra, no sabemos donde se encuentra la otra parte del Tempus Simia" explico el perro.

"Fu, llamare a Spud, el podrá buscar información fácilmente" dijo seriamente el joven mientras iba al teléfono de la tienda.

--

"¿Qué hay Jakie?" dijo una joven muchacha afroamericana.

"si viejo, te oías como si a Perro Fu lo hubiera atropellado una avalancha de helado" dijo Spud en su habitual sentido del humor.

"¿avalancha de helado? Que forma mas bella de morir, agugui gugi gu" dijo el perro alegre ante aquella imagen mental.

"Fu, este no es el momento. Spud, necesito que busques información sobre un objeto llamado el Tempus simia" le pidio Jake a su amigo genio oculto. Luego de contarle todo lo que dijo Perro Fu, este acepto inmediatamente.

"dame un computador, media hora y muchas frituras de queso" dijo alegre Spud.

"si es alguna mision magica no cuenten conmigo" dijo Trixie, cosa que sorprendio a todos los presentes. "mañana tengo una cita con Kile Wilkins" dijo con su habitual voz soñadora al nombrar a su hombre perfecto.

"entiendo Trix" respondió Jake algo desanimado. Como si las paredes escucharan una muchacha rubia entro por la puerta principal de la tienda. Jake no podía creer lo que veía. "¿Rose?"

"hola Jake, tiempo sin verte" dijo alegre la rubia mientras se acercaban en un gran abrazo.

"pero… ¿Cómo?" Jake estaba totalmente sorprendido y aturdido de verla en ese momento, ya que se suponía que se había que estaba viviendo en el extranjero. "no es que me moleste, no te esperaba ver de nuevo"

"a mi padre no le gusto el trabajo, así que regreso a su trabajo anterior, aquí en Nueva York." Explico alegre la rubia. Era uno de esos momentos mágicos, todo el mundo exterior desapareció para los jóvenes. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Spud interrumpió de golpe matando toda la magia.

"lamento interrumpir su momento especial de reencuentro, pero ya encontré la información. Un amigo de un foro llamado Dr. Load me dio la información necesaria. El sabe acerca de todas estas cosas" explico Spud.

"¿que tan viejo es?" pregunto Jake un tanto curioso por la identidad que aquella persona.

"no lo se, pero por los conocimientos que tiene debe tener unos 30 o 40 años" respondió un tanto inseguro. "volviendo al tema, el tenia una replica del mapa robado, el templo donde se encuentra la parte inferior esta en Australia así que debemos partir lo antes posible"

"ya veo" dijo el anciano llegando desde el fondo del salón. "¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto un tanto inseguro el anciano a la antigua cazadora.

"vine ayudar, siempre supe que me faltaba algo cuando iba a la escuela pero no sabia que era, al regresar mis recuerdo supe lo que era. Pese a todas las atrocidades que hice como parte del clan de los cazadores, me gustaba la emoción de la aventura y ahora quiero retribuir el daño que he hecho a las criaturas mágicas. Además no puedo dejar que mi novio se enfrente a quien sabe que solo" esto lo dijo con una tímida risa.

"no-no-novio" tartamudeo Jake sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia.

"bien, creo que tienes razón, además tus habilidades serán útiles de ahora en adelante. Jake, tu y tus amigos partirán a Australia lo antes posible. No deben permitir que semejante poder caiga en las manos de Chang" advirtió el abuelo seriamente.

"entiendo" dijo obediente el joven dragón.

"recuerden que yo no puedo ir" aviso la morena.

--

"¡al fin estoy libre!" grito un ser verde proveniente del portal "¡libre del proyector!" Tenia un gran tamaño, y en su cara unos largos tentáculos del mismo verdoso color. Poseía una extraña armadura roja. "Ahora buscare a Tennyson, y tomare lo que me pertenece por derecho"

"y una vez que lo dejes indefenso, será todo mío" agrego el muchacho proveniente del mismo portal. "Ahora no tendrá oportunidad en contra mía"

"pero antes, creo que debería darle agradecer a mis libertadores" dijo el extraño ser en un tono claramente maligno.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Kim mientras derribaba al ultimo gorila con la ayuda de Rose.

"Mi nombre es Vilgax, gran conquistador del universo" se autodenomino el ser extraterrestre. "y una vez que tenga el Omnitrix me desharé de este patético planeta"

"creo que este no es tu día de suerte verdecito, mientras El Equipo Posible este aquí, no podrás cumplir tus planes" interrumpió Ron desde el fondo del templo mientras lograba derribar al ultimo secuaz de Dementor en pie. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Vilgax corrió hacia Ron embistiéndolo y atravesando un muro del templo. Con este acto Vilgax y Ron salieron de la vista de los demás.

"¡Ron!" grito Kim totalmente asustada. Jake y los demás estaban boquiabiertos ante aquella demostración de poder.

"ese Vilgax es un hablador, pero concuerdo con el. Creo que me divertiré con estos un momento" alardeo el niño acompañante del alienígena.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Jake aterrizando en frente del joven aun en su forma dragón. Ante esto el niño asumió la forma de un ser humanoide, pero tenia la cabeza prendida en fuego, sus manos brillaban intensamente.

"tu peor pesadilla" respondió dándole a Jake un poderoso rayo de fuego. Justo a tiempo logro esquivarlo. Nuevamente el misterioso ser lanzo una ráfaga de fuego con lo que el dragón respondió de la misma manera con su aliento de fuego. "creo que esto será interesante"

Mientras esta batalla continuaba Kim se encontraba arrodilla con la mirada fija en el suelo, no podía poner atención a la batalla. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. "Ron…" susurraba con tremendo dolor y tristeza, no podría haber resistido ese choque contra la pared. Rose se acerco a Kim.

"Creo que nos equivocamos, venían a evitar lo mismo que nosotros" concluyo la rubia mientras le extendía la mano a Kim para que se levantara, pero esta no se movió y creo que la entendía. Repentinamente una falta de difuminación verde/carmesí paso volando en frente de ellas impactando contra el muro opuesto del templo. Ambas jóvenes no habían notado quien era asta que lo vio incrustado contra la perded. Era Vilgax.

En el lado opuesto un pequeño destello azul salía del agujero creado en la muralla del templo, una vez que se disipo la luz revelo a Ron parado con las ropas de misión algo rasgadas.

"necesitare un nuevo uniforme de misión después de esto" dijo Ron mientras sacaba a Rufus del bolsillo de su pantalón. "creo que será muy peligroso que te quedes aquí pequeño amigo" le indico a la pequeña bola rosada. Antes de dar un paso más, Kim abordo a Ron dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

"creí que te había perdido" dijo Kim en sollozos mientras aun abrazaba a un sorprendido Ron. "no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera, ¿me entendiste Ronald Imparable?"

"hey, pensé que sabias que tenia el poder místico del mono, no creo que me pueda derrotar un Alien de 2 toneladas" dijo graciosamente el rubio mientras se soltaba del abrazo y dejaba a Rufus en el suelo.

"tu no eres un humano ordinario" dijo Vilgax levantándose sin daño alguno. "será un placer eliminarte"

Dementor estaba algo aturdido ante todo lo que ocurría, pero de la nada fue derribado por golpe de cola perteneciente a un dragón morado, era la forma de dragón de Chang. "inútil, te dije que debías juntar las partes cuando el sol estuviera en la posición central del templo" dijo Amy que tomaba el Tempus Simia en sus manos. Usando toda su fuerza no logro separar el ahora unido Tempus Simia.

Jake y el joven mutante estaban en una larga batalla de bolas de fuego. Logrando esquivar todas el dragón logro acercarse al mutante para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nuevamente el niño cambio de forma, esta vez era un humanoide grande, rojo y con cuatro brazos. Entonces usando sus cuatro brazos tomo al dragón de sus extremidades.

Algo paso que ninguno de los dos esperaba, unos destellos comenzaron a salir del mutante pero aun sostenía al dragón. Con un golpe de cola logro zafarse del extraño agarre del ser de cuatro brazos.

"esto si que es interesante e inesperado" dijo el mutante, debido a la nueva transformación su voz sonaba áspera. Esta vez volvió a cambiar de forma, pero ni Jake, ni Spud, ni ninguno de los presentes imaginaron la transformación. Era un dragón de color carmesí bastante oscuro. "¡ahora tus poderes forman parte de mi!" grito ya transformado en su nueva forma dragón.

"creo que fue suficiente, humano. Kevin, vámonos, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo" ordeno el Alien al mutante.

"no recibo ordenes de ti, pero ya tengo bastante" respondió Kevin mientras admiraba su nueva forma dragón. "nos volveremos a ver, payaso" con esto. Vilgax dio un enorme salto saliendo del templo por el techo, siendo seguido por Kevin volando gracias a su nueva habilidad de dragón.

Amy se concentraba para que sucediera algo con el Tempus Simia mal ensamblado, sorpresivamente apareció un portal verde esta vez. "creo que lo logre" grito Amy. "Es hora de irnos Chang, ese idiota de Dementor y esos niños no nos son de utilidad" grito furiosa.

"concuerdo contigo" respondió Chang mientras volvía a su forma humana aterrizando cerca junto a Amy.

"nos volveremos a ver Srta. Posible, a su tiempo" Dijo Amy para desaparecer junto a Chang en el portal verde.

"no pueden dejarnos aquí" grito #88 inútilmente.

"no es justo" agrego #89 cruzándose de brazos.

"creo que fallamos al por mayor" dijo Ron tristemente. Se habían escapado los seres que salieron del portal. Escapo DNAmy y esa extraña anciana. Nada podía empeorar. "pero por lo menos tenemos a Dementor"

"pero DNAmy también escapo" contradijo la supuesta buena noticia de Ron.

"disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Jake sobreponiéndose a la reciente derrota de parte del desconocido mutante, mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

"¡eso es lo que trataba de decir!" grito Spud a Jake. "¡Son El Equipo Posible! ¡Es Kim Posible!" grito totalmente eufórico. "¡Dame tu autógrafo!"

"creo que este no es el momento para eso Spud" dijo Perro Fu acercándose al Equipo Posible y los demás jóvenes. "el Tempus Simia se ha activado de una manera errónea, de hecho si antes no sabíamos para que se utilizaba, ahora no podemos estar seguros de nada" la charla del perro parlante fue interrumpida por Ron.

"¡Tiempo Fuera!" grito el novio de Kim. "hay algo que no cuadra aquí, ese chico de allí…" señalo Ron a Jake. "… se transforma en un reptil volador, aquí hay un perro parlante que al parecer no fue creado por Amy… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"¡hey, eso de lagartija voladora no me gusto para nada!" reclamo Jake totalmente ofendido por el comentario de Ron.

"espera Jake, creo que tienen derecho a saber" hablo el perro. "¿creen en la magia?"

Continuara…


End file.
